Where the heck is Grell?
by Sadist Bitch
Summary: Grell is annoying. He is weird and gender-confused. That's why everyone disliked him. But, one day he just vanished. The world turned gloomy. The fun and flamboyance of passionate red disappear. And suddenly everyone wants him back. Question is, where the heck is Grell? (Rated T to be safe. Warning of potential distressing situations. First fic ever, so...it's short.)
1. Ciel Phantomhive

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters are obviously not mine. If it did, nobody would dare bully Grell, not even Sebastian. Sebastian, you'd die if you hurt Grell. And so do you, William.**

**A/N: Honestly, I think Grell is the character that everyone treats very badly. Give my red-haired reaper a break, guys!**

"..." for speech

_Italic_ for thoughts or to emphasize something (depends on the situation...)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ciel Phantomhive**

Ciel was bored.

He was very, _very _bored.

The queen literally gave him a long break. There was not a single case or task he was assigned to. His company was doing way to well compared to the rest of his competitions. Soma and Agni had returned to India for a short vacation. His servants were being very careful, keeping themselves out of trouble. That should made him breathe in relief but in such boring times like this, it frustrated Ciel a lot. Sebastian didn't attempt sneaking in cats to the mansion and what worst was the fact that Lizzie didn't even try to bother him!

"GRAAAHHHH!" Ciel groaned out rather loudly, hands tugging his own hair in frustration.

"Master?" Sebastian slightly worried and amused voice brought the young Earl out from his frustration. "May I ask what the problem is, bocchan?"

"I'm bored," Ciel mumbled softly, face resting against his table.

"That is odd. You always have something to do." Sebastian commented, serving a perfect cup of tea for the boy.

"Well, nothing for now," a sigh from the young Earl. "Say…Have any of those three cause any trouble yet?" He asked hopefully.

"Delightfully, no sir. They are well-behaved and profesional since past few days…," Sebastian was obviously happy at that fact.

Ciel sighed at that before he shot a hopeful look at his butler. "Elizabeth? Will she come?"

"I'm afraid she won't, sir. I heard from Lady Midforde that she is currently focusing on the fencing practices. She will join a competition next month for the Queen's medal…"

Yet , another miserable sigh from Ciel. Great. Even his ever annoying fiancée had better things to do. He shot a look at Sebastian.

"Have you tried to sneak in cats, Sebastian?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant rather than hopeful.

"Of course not, sir." Sebastian bowed and smiled brightly, unaware of Ciel's disappointment at his reply.

"Great." Ciel said sarcastically.

Sebastian straightened up his body again, now his brow furrowed in confusion. "May I ask, sir…why the sarcasm?"

"I need entertainment…," Ciel muttered.

"I can call up some entertainment for you," the raven demon offered.

"Pffttt—! Like that would amuse me…," the young Earl scoffed before something struck into his mind. "Hey, Sebastian…"

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian asked, suddenly get a bad feeling.

And for a demon to get a bad feeling, it must be bad…

"Where is that annoying red-haired reaper that loved to harras you?"

Sebastian grimaced at the mention of Grell, and the obvious intention of Ciel wanting the reaper to come and cause havoc in the estate while harassing Sebastian all the way.

_Well fuck you, bocchan._


	2. Sebastian Michaelis

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters are obviously not mine. If it did, nobody would dare bully Grell, not even Sebastian. Sebastian, you'd die if you hurt Grell. And so do you, William.**

"..." for speech

_Italic_ for thoughts or to emphasize something (depends on the situation...)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sebastian Michaelis**

Out of the things that both amused and annoyed Sebastian Michaelis the most (apart from his master's ridiculous orders) was Grell Sutcliff. Sebastian never managed to understand the reaper's obsession to him. He could never fathom the reason Grell continued to harass him despite the brutal treatment he always give to the red-headed reaper.

He could never understand Grell.

And Sebastian knew he could never understand why deep inside, he was happy when the reaper visited. Grell was the only one he could fought against on daily basis without having to hold back his demonic power. The rest of the Phantomhive's servants, despite their inhuman abilities were still unable to give Sebastian the satisfaction of good brawl. And not to mention that the reaper's annoying yet hilarious antics always managed to tickled the deepest pit of the demon's black heart.

Thus, after weeks of no havoc-chaos-created-by-Grell, even Sebastian himself started to wonder. He felt that something was off, like he has lost something important to his life.

These strange odd feelings of longing (and Ciel's constant plead) that brought him to the reaper realm, casually striding along the busy office hallway to knock at William's door.

However, he was stopped before he could reached the stoic reaper's office with a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here, demon…," a short pause, "….sir?"

Sebastian turned around at the hesitant voice and raised an eyebrow. _Isn't it the ever outgoing Ronald Knox…_He mused to himself. It seemed that the young reaper thought it was wise to be polite to Sebastian; because considering their age differences and experiences, Sebastian could easily kill Ronald if he wanted to.

"I want to meet William." Sebastian answered briefly.

Ronald had all the rights to be shocked. Everyone knew that William and Sebastian always equal to ultimate loathing to each other. "Why?"

"Things has been…quiet and less vibrant recently…I just wanted to ask him if everything is alright…," it was odd for Sebastian to utter this. It made him felt like he actually cared about the missing reaper.

Which brought up a new question.

Did Sebastian missed Grell?

"Eeehh….? What do you mean?" Ronald asked again, his mouth slacking to a small cute 'o'.

Sebastian sighed. He didn't have time for this. He need to find out about Grell's well-being and returned for Ciel's afternoon tea. "Grell."

"What about senpai—" Ronald's tone was confused before it hit him. "Oh. Yeah…Senpai was absent since last two weeks… I wonder if he's all right….," he mumbled to himself.

Before Sebastian could even react to Ronald's statement (he was worried; two weeks of absence? Sebastian felt a strange worry for the red reaper); the door just a few steps ahead of them was thrown open by a very livid William T. Spears.

"I already had enough! Anyone here know where the heck is Grell?"

Sebastian whistled at the supervisor's outburst. "Took the words right out of my mouth…."

* * *

**A/n: Seriously. One never knew to appreciate something until they lost it…Please review!**


	3. Ronald Knox

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters are obviously not mine. If it did, nobody would dare bully Grell, not even Sebastian. Sebastian, you'd die if you hurt Grell. And so do you, William.**

"..." for speech

_Italic_ for thoughts or to emphasize something (depends on the situation...)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ronald Knox**

"_Apprentice Knox! Stop playing around you fool!"_

"_I'm sorry, sir!"_

"_Seriously….If you kept being a fool like this, you will end up like __**it**__…"_

"_It…?"_

"_That __**thing**__..."_

That was the conversation that led to Ronald's adoration towards Grell. In contrary of popular beliefs that he was as clueless and childish as he looked, Ronald was very observant to his surroundings. He could sense hidden emotions; and that was the reason behind his goofy behaviour. He knew that it amused people to see him act like that. Even William sometimes cracked a slight smile at his goofy antics.

He acted goofy because he wanted people to be smile and be happy.

Thus, it fascinated him a lot when he saw the crimson reaper upon their first encounter. He could sense the tremendous emotional pain the older reaper hid; despite the flambouyant attitude he put up. Ronald never met someone as strong as Grell before; to be able to fake a totally happy and cheerful acts despite their pain, it required great mental strength.

Average people would call him crazy to adore the strange reaper but Ronald didn't care. Grell Sutcliff will forever be the mentor he always looked up to. A strong reaper that awed him, a skilful brother he admired, a beautiful sister he loved with all of his heart, a funny senior with wicked sense of humour he could have fun with and a credible teacher that trained him to become what he was right now; that was Grell to him.

And thus, it annoyed him to see William and Sebastian arguing nonsenses while Grell might be out there somewhere, perhaps finally reaching his breaking point and doing stupid stuffs that may cause eternal grief to Ronald.

The constant insults and offending remarks that only became worse since Grell associated himself with Sebastian (and Grell's tendencies to self-harm and suicide) did made Ronald to have a very bad feeling when the older suddenly disappeared like this.

But first…he have two older idiots to deal with…

"Get the hell out of here, demon! You're not welcomed here!" William was all but yelled at Sebastian.

_Where are you senpai…?_

"My order was clear. I won't be going anywhere until I'm sure Grell Sutcliff is alright, that is my master's order…," sure, this was half-lie but Sebastian didn't think that William should know that Ciel only wanted to know of Grell's current activities.

_Senpai, are you alright? I hope you are…_

"It is NOT your business!"

"Yes it IS!"

Ronald sighed. This stupid silverware versus garden pruner fight was getting too old and annoying even for him. He shot a look at William's table—which miraculously survived the fight—and saw the complete paperwork written in red pen. His eyes widened upon seeing the signature, the all too familiar scrawl and his bad feeling doubled up enough to cause him anxiety and panic attack.

Grell never completed his paperwork and send it too early like this. Ronald knew so well that these papers were not due until next week. To see it already completed and signed practically weeks before the due date emitted a bad omen.

Ronald cussed when the brawl behind him getting even more intense.

They have no time to delay their search for Grell.

Thus, with an uncharacteristically psychotic saccharine smile, Ronald jumped between the battling duo, his scythe roared dangerously to life.

Both William and Sebastian froze mid-fight and stared at the young reaper.

"Now, now sirs…I do appreciate the good fight you showed me but we need to find senpai Sutcliff, right…?" His smile was sweet enough to give the bitter William cavities.

Even Sebastian and William knew to not cross Ronald when he was in _this _mode.

* * *

**A/n: *giggle* Ronnie really loves Grell, eh? XD Read and Review, please!**


	4. William T Spears

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters are obviously not mine. If it did, nobody would dare bully Grell, not even Sebastian. Sebastian, you'd die if you hurt Grell. And so do you, William.**

"..." for speech

_Italic_ for thoughts or to emphasize something (depends on the situation...)

* * *

**Chapter 4: William T. Spears**

It had been more than two weeks.

Two weeks of blissful silence. Two weeks without sexual harassment. Two weeks of not chasing down a certain red-headed subordinate.

Two horrible weeks of pure bleak and gloominess in the office.

William never noticed before how bleak and sad his world could be without the presence of Grell Sutcliff. For the past two weeks, his schedule and daily routine had been a total wreck. Every morning he strode to the office next to him, purely out of habit; he threw the door open, calling Grell's name sternly, only to be greeted with absolute silence that didn't match the boldly painted room at all. Every afternoon he had to stop himself from yelling at everyone who knocked his door because they were not Grell and they definitely did not bring a delicious homemade bento that he would grudgingly yet blissfully eat. Every evening he had to bear the teasing giggles when he again barged into the empty room next door with the aim to nag Grell for giving him overtime, only to realize that this time, his overtime was not caused by Grell.

By today, William had to admit that he missed the red-haired reaper beyond the limit his own ego allow him to.

"Where are you, Grell…?" He had whimpered to his desk, for the first time losing his interest to the ever present pile of paperwork on the table.

If anyone had told him that deep inside, he adored Grell a lot before the reaper's sudden disappearance, William will personally ship that person to hell for making such absurd assumption on him. But today, he realized that he really had loved Grell. He was practically moping around his office, unable to focus on his work at all because he kept seeing ghostly images of red reaper dancing around his office though it will disappear as soon as he gaze at it.

Hallucination? William was positive he was at the brim of insanity now.

And what made him feel worst was the fact that Ronald seemed to be a bit cold to him recently. He knew that he was one of the people that treated Grell very badly—mocking and insulting him, never appreciating his well-done jobs and treat him like he was nothing but disturbance of peace—and somehow he had a feeling that Ronald actually despised him because of that. Perhaps Grell's love to him was the only one that caused the bicolour-haired young reaper to respect him. With Grell disappeared all too suddenly, it was logical for the youngest to put some blame on William.

William sighed and wondered if Grell was really hurt behind his cheerful mask. What if he had been hurting Grell all these time? What if he indeed had contributed to wound the passionate heart and threw Grell into deep emotional pain? What if Grell's sudden disappearance was caused by none other than William himself?

Another sigh escaped William as he silently prayed that Grell was just having a good vacation somewhere and not having a mental breakdown because of his harsh treatment.

"_Oh darling, don't lie to yourself. You know you had wounded me enough to make me commit suicide~"_

William's head snapped up at the soft imaginary familiar voice. No. It can't be true. This was just and imagination. Grell wouldn't try committing suicide…would he?

"_Dare me, love._"

That was William's last straw. He strode to his door and literally kicked it open; livid with his inconsiderate self for treating Grell so badly.

"I already had enough! Anyone here know where the heck is Grell?"

* * *

**A/n: XD Poor William. He almost went crazy without Grell. Thanks for all your encouraging review, readers. Please, Read and Review!**


	5. The Search Began (almost)

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters are obviously not mine. If it did, nobody would dare bully Grell, not even Sebastian. Sebastian, you'd die if you hurt Grell. And so do you, William.**

"..." for speech

_Italic_ for thoughts or to emphasize something (depends on the situation...)

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Search Began (almost)**

Ronald was at his wit's end.

He was supposedly the youngest here. He was supposedly the most immature out of the three of them. It was all too plausible for the other two to be far more matured than him. But this was not what he expected.

"Keep your filthy hands out of this line, demon…," William hissed, drawing a childish imaginary line at the middle of the table.

"Of course, reaper," Sebastian smirked calmly before adding; "….still childish I see you are…"

"What?!"

"The fact that you act so childishly make you so adorable, reaper. I have to give you that~"

"Are you insulting me?!"

"Of course not. I just merely stating a fact."

"You damn demon—!"

"You adorable reaper~"

Ronald mentally facepalmed. He can't believe that these two idiots were centuries older than him.

"Damn you, demon!"

"Ohohoho….You do know that curse words equal to praises in demon's dictionary, right?"

Great. Sebastian had to play along with William and made this even more childish than it's already was. Just fucking great. Can't they be serious this time? The bicolored-haired reaper mentally groaned when the stupid arguments halted and been replaced with intense glaring contest. Ronald swore that one more childish argument from them and he would—

"You know what? I think you need pink in your bleak life William~ Lady Elizabeth put me in pink once and dare I say that I look more gorgeous than usual~!"

"I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR PINK!"

That was Ronald's last straw. In one swift movement, his scythe materialized out of the thin air and he brought it up, dangerously aiming it towards both William's and Sebastian's head. The sweet psychotic saccharine smile was back on his face.

Really. Now he could understand the reason both Grell and Undertaker acted slightly insane. Being in business with these two at the same time could make everyone; even the forever carefree Ronald Knox, insane.

"Gentlemen…," he started, shifting his scythe slightly closer to William. "May I remind you the real reason we gathered here…?" He moved the lawnmower closer to Sebastian now, "…we need to find Senpai Sutcliff, am I correct?"

Sebastian's face literally sparkled as he smiled to the young reaper. "Ahh…sorry Mr Knox. I think I got carried away. It was a long time since I met such resisting kitten like Mr Spears~"

In normal situation, Ronald will laugh at the words. But this was no normal situation, so he didn't. Nobody sane will ever dared to call William a kitten. Somehow Ronald had to wonder how Sebastian could even thought of the idea.

Sure, William was not pleased; he was standing now. "Excuse me?"

"Kitten~" Sebastian cooed, reaching up to ruffle the reaper's dark hair.

"I AM NOT A KITTEN!"

"But your eyes were the colour of my favourite kitten. Though she died a few decades back…," Sebastian sighed sadly. "She was very cold and resisting, but cute and spoiled once you got her trust…"

"I couldn't care less about your kitten story!"

"But you sure acted cute and spoiled like her~"

Ronald banged his head to the table. This gonna be a long, _**long**_ day…

* * *

**A/n: See the potential pairing? *wink* lol Please read & review! And thank you for your supports!**


	6. Undertaker?

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters are obviously not mine. If it did, nobody would dare bully Grell, not even Sebastian. Sebastian, you'd die if you hurt Grell. And so do you, William.**

"..." for speech

_Italic_ for thoughts or to emphasize something (depends on the situation...)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Undertaker…?**

Ronald was beyond exhausted.

After what it seemed like eternity of trying to stop Sebastian from teasing the strangely immature William, Ronald finally managed to drag the both of them out of the reaper realm and straight to Undertaker's parlour. After all, where else could they got any information of Grell if not from the crazy mortician?

However, once they reached there, they were greeted with locked door.

"Hmm….This is weird…Undertaker never closes his shop…,"Sebastian pondered out loud.

"But I can sense him inside. He's there. And we need his information," William growled out urgently as he strode to the door and knocked it. "Undertaker! Come out, sir! We need your help!"

"I'm busy. Go away," came the muffled voice which sound very, very solemn for the usually lunatic man.

"But we need your help, sir! Please….I beg you…," Ronald took his turn, his voice was heartbrokenly pleading. "I need to know if Senpai Sutcliff is alright…."

There was a long pause before the door creaked upon, revealing the mortician; this time his face was solemn and lack of humour. "Why do you care about the poor lady, children?" Though he made his statement sound like it was general, but his tone was obviously directing accusation towards both Sebastian and William.

"He is my subordinate thus it was obvious I have to care for him," William stated matter-of-factly despite his urge to beg the mortician for Grell's whereabouts.

"My master ordered me to find him," Sebastian was half-lying too; he also wanted to know about Grell's current whereabouts.

Undertaker stared impassively to the both of them before directing his gaze towards Ronald. His stern cold gaze softened a bit at the young reaper, his lips cracked to his usual drooling smile. "She said she missed you and your humour a lot, Ronnie~"

Before Ronald could react, William literally pounced onto Undertaker and held the mortician's shoulders with forceful manner. "So you know where he is?"

Undertaker casually slapped his hands away. "Of course I know, sir. Who do you think she came crying to whenever both of you…," he glared at William and Sebastian, "….bully and mistreat her?

William blinked in disbelief. "Bully?"

Sebastian was not impressed. "Pardon me, sir but I hardly bully anyone."

Undertaker scoffed and retreated back into his shop, closing the door behind him. "Leave." his voice was clear and obviously angry now. "And Mr Butler? Tell the earl that I would not be around for a couple of weeks. Find another informant."

"But Mr Undertaker, sir! I need to know about Grell senpai!" Ronald banged onto the door fiercely; his voice slightly cracked at their hopeless situation.

Unexpectedly, the door cracked open again and Undertaker's hand slid out of the crack to pat Ronald's hair. "You're very kind, boy…But there is no need to worry. She is in a good hand," he cracked another drooling smile. "I'll discuss with her about you being….hmmm…," he said mysteriously before cackling into a manic fit as the door closed behind him.

All three of them stared at the door in disbelief.

"What now?"

* * *

**A/n: Aaah….Undertaker is hiding something~ But what is it? Please read and review~!**


	7. Grell - The Pain

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters are obviously not mine. If it did, nobody would dare bully Grell, not even Sebastian. Sebastian, you'd die if you hurt Grell. And so do you, William.**

"..." for speech

_Italic_ for thoughts or to emphasize something (depends on the situation...)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Grell – The Pain**

Grell stared outside the window; where the rich red dispersed into beautiful landscape far at the horizon as he let out a sigh. He wondered how things had been going at the dispatch since he left. He knew that there was a high probability that no one would even missed him. William would probably be happy that Grell was not harassing and giving him overtime. Sebastian must be the same too, considering the way the demon was dreadfully annoyed with his antics. And not to mention the rest of the dispatch who might threw a huge feast just to celebrate his absence. Grell pulled his knee up to his chest and buried his face there; another sigh escaped him.

"Why do people always judge the bizarre one…?" He mumbled to himself sadly. "What was wrong with me being different? Why was I born this way? Am I a disgrace? A wrecked being that everyone despised? Can't they just love me for who I am?" He started to ramble; his voice rose a degree of anger and agony for each question.

"Why?" Grell was sobbing now, his hand came up to clutch his dark red shirt; trying to stop the unpleasant feeling of hurt in his chest.

"Why people—mortals or immortals—always judge others?"

"Was it wrong for me to wish for a loving husband and cute children?"

"It's not wrong at all, my dear…," the kind voice from the door caused Grell's head to snap up at the speaker.

Grell forced a smile upon his face. "Death…"

Undertaker faked a smile. It was so long since people called him with his given name; the name awarded to him when he was first created. Nobody knew that but Grell. He had trusted the younger reaper enough to allow the usage of his given name. Undertaker walked to the edge of the bed and sat there, arms open with silent invitation. Grell immediately scooted into his warmth and very soon the red-haired reaper had wetted Undertaker's shirt with tears. The mortician inwardly flinched. It hurt him to see the flambouyant reaper broke like this. Grell was so strong….amusing even, as he dared to bury _him_—the great legendary grim reaper—into salt just because of Undertaker comment on him. Seeing this broken being pained him so bad that he was willing to give up anything until he could see the brilliant lively grin back on the younger's face.

Grell wiped his tears away with his blanket, smearing his ruined make up all over the fabric as he forced a brighter smile. "You should have knocked, darling. It's very rude to interrupt a lady's private time. I could've been naked when you came in without warning like that~" He teased weakly, too overwhelmed with his emotion to act like he normally did.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you naked~" Undertaker decided to play along, his hand came up to playfully poke Grell's cheek. His other hand stroke the bandage on Grell's arm, trying to hide his wince at the thought of Grell was willing enough to harm himself using his own scythe just to divert his attention from his mental pain to a physical. It was critical moment when he found the red reaper at his door, insane grin on his face, his clothes covered in blood while his arm haphazardly destroyed—mangled flesh leaked out blood everywhere.

The stress had broken Grell thoroughly and sent him to insanity until Undertaker retrieved him back.

A more sincere smile appear on Grell's face. "Pervert." He stuck his tongue out to the elder.

"I'm just being honest with you and myself, my pretty lady," Undertaker grinned and lightly pinched the tip of Grell's nose; happy with the improvement.

Grell sighed at the reply and buried his face into Undertaker's chest. "How I wish everyone will accept me the way I am like you did, Death….," he sighed again. "Ironic isn't it? That death who took lives and happiness away himself is nicer than everyone else to care about me?"

Undertaker hummed to himself. "That is not true. There is another person who cared deeply about you"

"_Senpai~! Let's have a drink together!"_

"_Why am I always have to get stuck in your ridiculous scheme….? Anyhow, since I'm going to get scolded anyway, let's piss big boss off~!"_

"_Take care, senpai. Don't listen to them, you're waaay stronger and smarter than them…Besides, no smart people only have black and white in their color dictionary. Hahahaha~!"_

Grell smiled at the fleeting voice in his head; one of the few that actually gave him sweet memories and nice treatments.

"…..Ronald…."

* * *

**A/n: XD I love Ronald. He's such a sweet dork. Anyhow, please read and review~!**


	8. Grell - Shocked?

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters are obviously not mine. If it did, nobody would dare bully Grell, not even Sebastian. Sebastian, you'd die if you hurt Grell. And so do you, William.**

"..." for speech

_Italic_ for thoughts or to emphasize something (depends on the situation...)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Grell – Shocked? **

Grell never thought he could ever felt _this _strong feeling of hate and annoyance; especially when the people he directed the feelings to were his beloved Sebby and Willy. But he didn't care at all. Right now, he really hated this arguing duo. Can't they stopped bickering like old married couple and allowed him to speak rather than playing tug-o-war on his poor arms?

"Let him go demon! I swear I will kill you if you didn't let go—!"

"Considering your forever harsh treatments to Grell, I believe he would be safer under my master's protection…"

"Like fuck that shrimp midget could do anything!"

"Don't you dare insult my bocchan!"

"Dog!"

"Glasses!"

"Pedophile masochist!"

"Kinky sadist!"

"I AM NOT A SADIST!"

Grell sighed, feeling the stinging pain on his healing wounds as the tug-o-war of his arms getting more intense.

"But you ARE a kinky one, no~?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, DEMON….I AM NOT A KINKY SADIST!"

Forget it. Grell rather date the very much uke-like Viscount Druitt or that annoying Trancy brat rather than chasing these two again. The red reaper shoot a look at Undertaker, hoping for a help but he sighed again when he saw the elder reaper already rolling on the floor, choking on laughter. Ronald was a statue at the door; clearly the youngest already too shocked and overwhelmed to react. Grell grimaced—no help for him it seems… Unable to withstand the increasing pain from the constant tugging, Grell forcefully pulled his arms back and summoned his scythe. The rotating blade roared to live as he held it defensively.

"Could you please not inflict any more pain on me, right now? Usually I wouldn't mind but in this state, I got easily hurt…," he grimaced dangerously, eyes darted towards the ruined bandages on his arms.

"Oh. Sorry," Sebastian quickly let go of his hold and bowed to the fuming red reaper.

William quickly got back on his business-like pose, regardless his messy hair. "Reaper Sutcliff, if you're sick I would appreciate it if you considered filling in the medical leave form…"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and sneered. "Oh William...And you said you're not a sadist…"

"I am NOT," William sneered back.

"Yeah right...Non-sadist would be cruel to a sick colleague like you did," Sebastian leered, making a disgusted face.

Grell rolled his eyes. He was too exhausted to entertain both of these idiots. Some of his wounds had reopened again; no thanks to those idiots' stupid tug-o-war. His back ache from his current state and he was slightly feverish due to the unstable emotional whiplash he experienced since past week. Sebastian was right about one thing. Grell was sick. However, he was happy with his sickness and was actually having a great time in Undertaker's warm love before this unwanted interruption.

"If you guys have nothing else to do, I suggest that you two should leave. She need lots of rest and none of you are helping her," Undertaker finally managed to escape his laughing fit and snuck to sit beside Grell on the bed; the younger reaper quickly curled himself against the elder, scythe disappeared from sight.

"It's time for my bocchan's dinner…," Sebastian pauses, shooting a calculative look to the pair on the bed. "I'll come back later…"

"Oooh…How flattering, Sebby~" Grell giggled, voice muffled against Undertaker's chest.

William however, was not even close to flatter Grell. "I won't leave here until Sutcliff filled in the medical form…," he adjusted his glasses using his scythe, trying to look menacing.

Grell groaned and reluctantly left Undertaker's arms. He turned to glare at William, inhaling deep breaths to gather his voice before he yelled in annoyance. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE, WILLIAM T. SPEARS! I left my vacation form on your table before I leave. And if you haven't read it yet, I already clipped together doctor's confirmation that I deserved the break…"

William snorted. "What kind of break did _you _deserve…?"

Grell rolled his eyes again. "Bitch, I did wrote there that I was on maternity leave."

Everyone paused to stare at him.

"YOU WHAT?!"

Undertaker grinned before he burst to a laughing fit…AGAIN.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for the late and lame update. I am off for a family stuff. Please read and review~! Guess who's the other parent?**


	9. Grell - Twisted Truth

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji and it's characters are obviously not mine. If it did, nobody would dare bully Grell, not even Sebastian. Sebastian, you'd die if you hurt Grell. And so do you, William.**

"..." for speech

_Italic_ for thoughts or to emphasize something (depends on the situation...)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Grell – Twisted Truth**

"You're joking…right?" Ronald finally found his voice after all of the commotion beforehand.

Grell smiled, finally leaving his bed to walk towards Ronald. "Honey, are you saying that I gained weight?" He grinned, flashing his shark teeth as Ronald's eyes widened to saucer's size upon seeing his body.

"But...You're a male…," Sebastian deadpanned, for the first time his ancient intelligent mind couldn't fathom the situation. "The only males that can bear children are demons!"

Grell sighed and shoot a pleading look to the still laughing Undertaker, hoping for help. "Undertaker…please…"

No such luck. The elder only laughed even more hysterics.

William narrowed his eyes to the hysterics Undertaker. Legend or not he felt a strong urge to strangle the elder reaper just for the sake to relieve his burning heart. He was sure—like everyone else in the world—that Undertaker must be the father and it pissed him off to no end. No, he was obviously not jealous. He never saw Grell _that _way so this burning rage was not jealousy. He was only angry that if this was true, he will be short of reapers for who-knew-how-many-overtimes.

"You bastard…," William growled, his scythe shoot forward towards the laughing elder.

Undertaker swiftly dodged the blade and stood; he was still giggly above all. "You guys give the best reactions…," he drawled out and pointed to Grell. "But she's not an ordinary reaper, isn't she? You knew it when you see it."

William halted his attack attempt; his scythe hanging still in the air. "Pardon me?"

Grell grinned, his teeth looking even more intimidating than usual. He flipped his brilliant red hair with one hand, the other rested on his hips. "Look at me darlings and do tell me if I look anything like other reapers?"

William blinked stupidly. "You never look the same like us."

Grell nodded. "Exactly."

Sebastian seemed to ponder for a moment before he gasped in shock; which that attract everyone's attention. "Holy fuck you bastard how can I miss that all this time?!"

"Seems like you finally get it…," Grell grinned wider.

For the first time in eternity Sebastian looked extremely overwhelmed and frantic for the usually calm and smug demon. "Damn it. Your bizarre red hair, your shark-like teeth, your flirting habit, your fierce persistence; it all fit now…," he started to pace back and forth, looking out of character and ecstatic in the same time before he stopped pacing and swoop Grell in a tight hug. "I'm sorry for every harsh treatments and words I gave to you all these time…," he smiled a genuine smile and ruffled the red hair. "And here I thought she was joking when she talk about you and your dad…"

Both William and Ronald were even more confused at Sebastian's sudden gesture of affection.

"What the heck is happening, big boss?" Ronald blinked owlishly as Sebastian easily lifted Grell up and swung the red reaper in graceful circles.

William was dumbfounded too. "The end of the world?" He blurted out before groaning at the thought. "Even more overtime it seems…"

Grell stopped giggling in Sebastian's arms and sighed at William. "Was that all in your head? Overtime?"

William stiffened but kept his cool poker face regardless. "You," he pointed his scythe towards the amused (and drooling) Undertaker. "Be responsible and take care of Grell and your bastard…."

"Excuse me….Did you just call my kid 'bastard'?" Grell growled out, his teeth bared dangerously.

"Isn't it obvious? He is the father of your _kid_, isn't he?!" William half-yelled but he lowered his tone when Ronald put a hand on his shoulder.

Undertaker suddenly burst to a fit of laughter.

Sebastian laughed, planting a kiss upon Grell's forehead. "No, Death is not the father…of that kid, at least…," he then lifted Grell up again. "Which that makes me wonder my dear Grell...? Who is the lucky parent for my wonderful future niece…or is it nephew?"

"Eeeeehhhhh…..?!" Ronald shrieked in shock. "Niece…nephew…What the heck are you talking about, Sebastian?"

"Grell here is half-demon from his mother side….," Sebastian said, ruffling Grell's hair playfully. He stared at Grell's face for a moment and sighed. "You do look a lot like our mother…my red sister…I really want her red hair you know?"

Grell giggled. "My, my….Did I just hear you called me, 'sister' Sebby~?" He sighed once and snuggled into Sebastian's arms. "I inherited a lot more than this beautiful hair from her," he paused before poking the demon's cheek. "But you get her seductive charms… I couldn't seduced anyone at all!" he pouted, face scrunched up to an adorable sulky frown.

William's jaw officially unhinged from his skull. "But you always chased for his love!" He accused.

"What's the fun in it if I just reveal that I'm his sister and ruined my chance to mess around with his cool attitude?" Grell grinned evilly, only to whine when Sebastian pinched his cheeks.

"Thank you, Death…," Sebastian winked at the drooling Undertaker. "You're insane enough to care for her properly when I'm not there for her…"

"So I have been told….," Undertaker grinned his crazy smile. "It's my turn to care for my daughter after all…"

* * *

**A/n: Lol. Anyone expected that? I see everyone is assuming Undertaker is a father. Well he is. Grell's father that is.**


End file.
